


It's  been one hell of a day

by Squishy91



Series: My sterek world [6]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Final update, I actually finished something, This is the end of my sterek world., at least for me, choppy timing, kinda feels, mostly just things happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy91/pseuds/Squishy91
Summary: The final instalment. A choppy cover of the end of my story. I just wanted to finish this and omg I actually finished something. I hope my timeline works because it's all in my head. Tell me what you think please!





	

It's been one hell of a day.

“It's the big day!” Scott bounded through the bathroom door all but pouncing on his best friend. “Time to get married!”

Stiles smiled “I don't think I'm ready just let me fix this.”

His hands shake slightly as he fiddles with his bow tie smoothing out the red material. He was so ready to be married to Derek and continue their happily ever after but do not ready to declare lovey dovey sappy stuff in front of everyone they knew. Which to be fair was only about thirty people.

“So getting married and having kids,” stiles grabbed his best friends shoulder with a half crazed smile. “Did you think we'd be doing this ten years ago?”

“Getting married and having kids? Yes. Getting married to a werewolf and having werewolf kids?” Scott grinned at his best friend and pack mate. “Only you could have thought we'd be doing all this.”

\--  
“It's the big day,” Derek rubbed a tired hand over his face as the hospital lighting drained the colour from his usually warm skin. “Time to become parents.”

Stiles smiled nervously. “I don't think I'm ready but I think we'll do ok.”

“We have co-parented a pack of werewolves I think we'll be fine stiles.” Derek hugs him to his side as he continues to listen to the sounds of labour and the midwives encouragement in the next room. “Plus we've taken care of Scott's daughter enough to know what to do. And we have our pack.”

“But Derek,” Stiles waves a hand in the direction of the closed door and impending parenthood. “We haven't even chosen a name yet!”

\--  
“It's the big day,” Lydia straightens Luna’s hair with practiced ease. “Time for her to grow up.”

“But I don't think I'm ready Lyds!” Stiles whines like the teenager he hasn't been for nearly twenty years. “I don't want her to grow up! I want her to stay my cute little girl who thinks boys are icky!”

“Dad. I'm right here you know,” Luna waves a hand at herself in a distinctively inherited sarcastic manner. “And it's a date not leaving the state for college.”

“It's the end of an era!” Stiles threw himself back on Luna’s bed with a dramatic cry. “Some icky boy is dating my perfect daughter!”

“Dad he's-“

“Hey! Jace is not icky! You're icky!” Scott lifted a foot and shoved stiles off the bed and onto the floor.

“Dad. Uncle Scott-“

“He's a horny teenager! I remember what you were like!” Stiles glared at his best friend over the bed.

“He's a perfect gentleman! Plus you've known him his whole life!” Scott waved a hand through the air.

“Exactly!” Stile jumped up in triumph pointing an accusing finger at Scott. “I remember when he pushed Luna into the dirt when she wouldn't share her ironman action figure!”

“They were two! And it was over a toy!”

“It was a collectable!”

“DAD! Shut up!” Luna yelled straight at her father temper flaring and eyes glowing a red tinged gold. “You're making me nervous.”

The glare morphed into a pout as she turned back to the mirror she was sitting in front of sharing an exasperated half smile with Lydia who couldn't help a laugh.

“Why are you even in my room dad?”

“I need to make sure you are wearing appropriate clothing for this first date.” Stiles moved in closer to his daughter to squeeze her shoulder. “Now I know we bring Lyds in for some girl stuff but honey I want to help you get ready for your first ever date.”

“Dad I'm not wearing full body armour on a date.”

Stiles snorted.

“Oh sweetheart no,” stiles turned her to look at him and waved an authoritative finger at her. “Sexy enough to catch his interest and modest enough to tease. That's how you make a guy go crazy.”

“God dad no!” Luna groaned and hid her face. “Please don't ever. Ever. Say anything about being sexy again. Or teasing boys. Just no.”

“Well our work here is done!” Stiles winked at Lydia before dragging a laughing Scott from the room. “Have fun sweetheart! And remember to tear his throat out if he tries anything!”

The two men headed from the house and straight to stiles brand new jeep before they spoke again.

“Scent hiding spell?”

“Yup.”

“Super cool disguise sunglasses?”

“Yup.”

“Totally gonna stalk their first date?”

“You know me so well Scotty!”

\--  
“It's the big day dad,” hands smoothed the jacket out and helped him to his wheelchair. “It's time to say goodbye.”

Stiles Hale looked up at his daughters blurry image and nodded thinking to himself _I'm not ready to say goodbye._ His daughter was so strong now. She was an amazing alpha just like her grandmother and her fathers couldn't be prouder of her.

“It's a lovely day outside dad and the kids at all actually clean for once,” she continued on a soft continuous monologue as she wheeled him outside to the waiting car. “All thirty of them. Vicious pups. Everyone's already there waiting for us and everything is ready. Just wait until you see it. The garden is beautiful.”

The car ride passes quickly as they drive further into the preserve. Stiles still hadn't spoken but his family was used to his quiet ways now; he rarely spoke these days.

“Oh and Boyd had her girl last week so they'll both be there today. She says she looks just like her grandfather so she's being named Veronica and will no doubt be the next Boyd. Oh and the paint came in so well be fixing up the boys rooms this weekend. I wanted blue and gold but Jace said we should use silver and pink to terrorise them. Grandkids are so fun to tease. Well it's their own fault for trusting public transport. We'll see what they say when they get here.” The car pulled to a stop so gently that stiles barely noticed it. He allowed his daughter to pull him from the car and into his wheelchair. “We're here dad.”

Stiles blinked to clear his eyes and looked out at the scene before him. The people he loved stood around tables of food and party lights hung from the trees. Half shifted kids were chasing each other through the clearing and into the forest. It was a peaceful and happy place. The groups stepped back as his chair was pushed forward.

Through the crowd he could see the centre of the clearing with its carved spiral stone centrepiece. It had been so long ago that they'd made the stone he was glad to see it still stood.

People came to talk to him and children came to play with him none bothered by his silence. As the sun set and the full moon rose the alpha stood and commanded everyone's attention.

“It's time to say goodbye,” she stopped as tears fell freely from her eyes as she stood before her pack. Stiles felt the tug of a fathers duty to fix everything for her but knew there was nothing he could do to fix it he couldn't even reach out to her.

But somehow his body decided that for a minute he could. Magic long unused sparked in tired muscles and sore bones. His vision cleared to better than it had been in years and his hearing picked up all the quiet sounds of a family supporting each other.

He stood and walked towards his daughter grabbing her and holding her tight like he hadn't done in far too long. His body held a strength that was impossible as his child cried into his shoulder.

“Oh you make your fathers proud Luna Hale,” He whispered as he wiped her tears away. Turning to the side he touched the spiral stone that marked the Hale pack gravesite. “Well Sourwolf it's been one hell of a day but I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.”

*  
Stiles outlived his husband for the day it took to bury him and say goodbye. It was the longest time they had spent apart since they’d married almost seventy years before.

 


End file.
